The oblivious Soulmate
by toryviral
Summary: When Britany and Santana find out who Rachel's soulmate is they are insistent on making getting the two together, much to Rachel's protest and Quinn's confusion. Some light Brittana but mostly Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Soulmate, everyone has one. It's the person who can make you smile with a simple drawing or a simple thought, that may sound a little strange so let me explain. Every time a person marks their skin with ink it will show up on they're soulmate, whether it be a drawing, numbers, words anything. It's a way of communicating with them before you meet. Of course once you've met and accepted it (that's kind of important you have to accept your soulmate for this next stage to happen) it's kind of silly to continue having thing written all cross your body so when you do accept it (everyone does eventually) you grow a mind link with your soulmate and drawing on the skin thing goes away.

Why we all don't just write down who we are an where we live and meet them faster? Well there is believe that it is cheating of sorts and so most people believe it is forbidden to directly speak to them unless you have meet and know who it is. Most of us have found a way around that by writing down a dates and times of appointments and where the appointment is, or drawing things to symbolise words.

Your probably wondering how we find each other if we can't communicate, it's kind of simply really. Our timelines are destine to meet eventually and so most people walk around in short sleeves or in winter most people write on their hands. Most of the time soulmates meet in high school, the parents get this urge to send it them to a certain school, sometimes parents ignore it but most of the time they don't. Currently almost everyone in my year has found their soulmate.

Me? I already know who my soulmate is but she doesn't know who I am and I'm trying to keep it that way. Why? Because my soulmate is the most popular girl at my school and hates my guts with a passion and I don't want to make her life miserable because some unknown force thought it would be a good idea to pair the two of us together.

How do I keep it hidden? Well I wear long sleeves everywhere no matter if it's summer or winter and I always have foundation on me to cover up anything that I can't cover up with clothes. I'm lucky that neither of us put any drawings anywhere before a competitions or dress rehearsals. So I can wear short sleeves then but only during those times.

Is it fair to her? Probably not because it seems like she really loves her 'soulmate' but I'm doing it for her.

I sighed as I wiped the slushie out of my eyes and headed to my locker to grab my spare clothes before heading into a bathroom to clean myself off and change clothes. It was routine for me now; I get slushed before the start of school and at the end of lunch, l clean myself off and change into whatever spare clothes I have brought for the day, and then when I get home I wash the slushed clothes before either of my Dads can find them and asked what had happened. I washed my face and did everything I had to before changing my pants, I turned around to make sure I had gotten everything out of my hair before I put my new shirt on.

"They got you good today." I heard her voice and sighed. I turned around to face my soulmate.

"Quinn, what a big surprise." I put my arms behind my back because my arms are currently bare and Quinn as I can see got bored during class again because on her forearm there was a rose. A perfectly drawn rose. I slowly reached behind me make sure to keep my forearm out of her view and grabbed my long-sleeved blouse and putting my arm through the hole before slipping it on sighing in relief.

"Oh don't try and act tough Rachel."

"Don't try and act like a bitch Quinn because we both know you not." I pushed past her and walked out of the bathroom.

"Rachel, have you got anything to sing?" Mr Schuester asked with hope.

"Sorry Mr Schue normally I would but I'm not in the mood to sing so much right now." I heard collective gasp pass through he Glee club.

"The Hobbit refused a chance to show off? Okay now I need to know the reason." Santana smirked.

I groaned, I did not want anyone to find why I am so off today. I had been violated in more ways than one just to keep my soulmate from getting hurt. A soulmate who does nothing but torment me on a daily basis. Despite all of this I couldn't let the creep, Jacob Israel tell the school about Quinn supposably being pregnant, something I know for a fact isn't true because I know Quinn. It was just a nasty rumour created by one of the Jocks she refused to fuck. Anyway in exchange for his silence he blackmailed me into giving a pair of my underwear, which I did reluctantly.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel well. Sorry Mr Shue but can I be excused." I jumped out of my seat and quickly moved to the door, before I could even get to the door Puck grabbed my arm and spun me around. This promoted my shirt to pull down revealing a small love heart identical to the one on Quinn's bare shoulders. I had drawn it there because I was bored and I liked seeing the way her eyes light up just a little bit every time she saw it.

"Oh my god." Puck whispered, I quickly pulled my shirt into its proper position thankful that due to Pucks position no one could see what he was staring at.

"Puck what is it?" Mr Shue asked.

"Arhh, nothing just Rachel... it nothing don't worry. I'm gonna take to her nurse." I followed Puck out into the hall way and followed him into the auditorium.

"Your Quinn's soulmate! Holy shit you're Quinn's soulmate!"

"Puck shhh people might hear you."

"Why haven't you said anything! How long have you known!"

"Puck, please. I've known since last year, I had drawn something and then when I was in the bathroom after being Shushed she confronted me and that's when I saw the identical half wiped off drawing on her."

"Why haven't you said anything? Both of us know how much she loves you."

"No she loves her soulmate, she doesn't love me."

"But you are her soulmate, Rachel you have to say something!" He shouted.

"I can't." I whispered, my voice now sounded broken and weak. It was obvious that Puck noticed the change.

"Why not?" His voice had softened.

"I can't do that to her, she hates me. She would be miserable."

"Rach, she doesn't hate you."

"Puck, she takes every opportunity to torment me and put me down! God why did I have to be such a nice person and give that creep my underwear to stop him blabbing the stupid rumour!" I growled only to remember that Puck has no clue what I was talking about.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"What did you do?"

"It's nothing, I took care of it."

"Rachel what did you do?"

"Jacob had this rumour that Quinn was pregnant, some Jock made it up to get back at her for not sleeping with him. Jacob was going to publish it on his Blog but I made a deal with him to stop him from posting it."

"What was the deal?"

"I gave him a pair of my underwear and he didn't post the rumour."

"Why would you do that?!" Puck was shouting again so I sat down in one of the chairs.

"I did it for her, I couldn't let a rumour like that get out. It would ruin her."

"You going to have to tell her one day."

"When we're out of high school and live three thousand miles way where neither of us can get hurt."

"Rach you're both already getting hurt. I can see how she affects you and I can see how she is effected by you, her soulmate."

"I can't Puck, I just can't. What if she find out hates me even more to the point where she refuses to even look at me?" I finally broke and let the tears that had been building up fall, Puck swatted in front of me and pulled me against his chest and held.

"I am going to fix this, I swear I will."

The rumour was out, it had leaked and now its circling the whole school and all I can do is watch has my soulmate slowly crumbles under the stares and whispers. Worst of all I can't comfort her all I can do is draw some hopefully happy drawings, which seem to only makes her smile for a few seconds and they never seem to reach her eyes. Before I can do anything else my eyes land on an overly happy Jacob Israel, too happy for my liking.

"What the hell did you do Israel?" I walked over with my sleeve covered arms crossed.

"I did my job." I wanted to slap the smirk right off his stop face but I held my temper.

"And what exactly was your job."

"My job was to make sure the student body knew exactly who their head cheerleader really is."

"WE had a deal Israel, I gave you what you wanted."

"Yes but not all of it." Something about his creepy smile made me snap and before I could register what was happening there was a throbbing pain in my right hand and Jacob was on the floor with blood coming out of his nose.

"What the hell Berry?" Out of nowhere Santana and Britney were standing beside me while the rest of the hallway stared.

"He was the one who posted the rumour." Was all I said before walking to the nurse's office. In most cases if you had punched a student you would be called to the office and suspended because either a teacher or student would report it. In this case that isn't something I have to worry about because most people don't like Jacob and none of the teachers had seen it.

"My dear what have you done?" The nurse looked at my now semi swollen hand.

"I was tripped in the hall and I kind of punched the ground when I was trying to stop myself from face planting."

"Well by the swelling it looks like there is a possibility you've broken something."

"I'll call my dads."

Five hours later I'm lying in bed watching Foot loose with my right arm partly casted, thankful that its Friday today and I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I had broken three of the four bones running from the end of my fingers to my wrist. Just as the movie was finished there was a knock at front door.

"I'll get it." Dad shouted.

I continued to watch the screen until there was a knock on my door. It was probably Puck.

"Come in!" I said closing my laptop as the door open revealing Britney.

"Hey Brit what are you doing here?" I asked looking behind her to see if Santana was with her.

"She isn't here if you're worried about, I'm actually here alone to talk about what you did today." I stiffened before quickly relaxing and looking at her confused

"What do you mean?" I asked gesturing that if she want she could sit on the bed which she said.

"You broke Jacob Israel's nose, and your hand." She pointed at my cast.

"Yeah so? Santana would probably done worse if she had known who posted the rumour."

"That's kind of point, Santana would have because she and Quinn are close friends, you on the other."

"Brit, she is a part of Glee, she may hate me, torment me but she is still one of my teammate."

"But is not just that, is it?"

"Look, you and I both know how much she loves her soulmate. I don't think it's fair that she have her reputation ruined because some pervert couldn't take no for an answer and started that rumour."

"How did you find out about the rumour in the first place?"

"The scumbag knew how to get what he wanted." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob knew if he told me, he could get me to do what he wanted."

"What did he want?"

"A pair of my underwear." I whispered feeling ashamed now.

"Tell me you didn't give him any." I stayed silent.

"Tell me, Rachel tell me you didn't." I just shook my head.

"I can't."

"You didn't."

"I couldn't let him ruin Quinn, she may torment me but she doesn't deserve that."

"Rachel, who else knows about this?"

"Puck, that's it. Look don't tell anyone Brit, he got what he deserved, it's settled now."

"Can I ask a question?" I nodded nervously.

"Are you Quinn's soulmate?" My body completely stiffened and all I could do is stare at her.

"Rachel?" I shook my head.

"No." My voice cracked giving me away.

"Rachel, why haven't you said anything?" I could see the sadness in Brit's eyes.

"I can't do that to her Brit. She hates me, she'd be miserable if she ever found out it was me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Funny you're the second person to say that, but why else would she make my life a living hell?"

"It doesn't mean she hates you, Quinn and Santana only picks on you to protect you from everyone else who would make fun of your cloths and how you act sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Rachel have you seen you closet? It looks like a five year old threw up in there. And you sometimes act like your better than everyone else, it makes people feel bad." She pointed at my walk in closet where the door was currently opened.

"But I like my clothes and as for my attitude I didn't know I was that bad."

"I know Rach but it makes you look like an over grown five year old and you can always try and change your attitude slightly so you don't come off like an arrogant bitch all the time."

"So what do you suggest I do then? I can't just walk up to Quinn and say 'hey Quinn, guess what I know you don't really like me that much but Im your soulmate' Ha! Yeah right I would be slushie bathed within the hour from people who over hear."

"Well firstly you and I are going shopping tomorrow and then burning all those." She again pointed at my closet.

"But…"

"Not buts Rachel."

"Fine, then what are we going to do? The clothes I buy will be ruined within a week because of the Slushies the Football kids throw." I knew not to argue with Britany, I've seen Santana after one of their arguments and it's not pretty.

"I can get that to stop, anyway after we go shopping then you're coming over to mine for a slumber party with Quinn, Santana and I."

"No! Not happening, I'll wake up in the middle of a lake or something."

"I promise they won't do anything. Please?" She pouted.

"Fine let me go ask my dads."

Britany end up staying the night and the next morning she dragged me to the closet Mall. I think I tried on a hundred thousand pairs of clothes. We walked out to the car and both of us had armfuls of bags.

"So what do you think of your new clothes?"

"I actually sort of like them." I smiled just little, glad I convinced her to let me buy a few long sleeved shirts and Flannels. We got into her car and she drove us back to my place to drop a few bags off before heading to her house, once we got there I changed into a plain white shirt, blue and black flannel over the top and some jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and Brit just about dropped everything in her hands.

"What? Does it look bad?" I asked suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

"No! No its just you look really nice, I just never notice that you actually kind of have really nice legs." My face rapidly grew red which made Britany laughed.

"You might want to get used to the complements from now on, you'll be getting them a lot."

"YO B WE'RE HERE WHERE ARE YOU?" Santana's voice echoed through the house from the front door, I looked at Brit confused as to how she got in when I distinctly remember Britany asking me to lock it, which I did.

"She has her own key, my parents gave her one when they found out that she is my soulmate."

"Cute." I whispered and then before Britany could yell back I run back up into her bedroom realising that Quinn and Santana were actually going to see me in what I'm wearing, from downstairs I could here Brit and Santana talking, I heard when Brit realised I wasn't down stairs with them.

"RACHEL!" She shouted and I could almost feel her stomping her why up the stairs before throwing her bedroom door open.

"Umm… I forget lip-gloss?" She shook her head, grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs to face two very shocked Cheerleaders.

"Um…hi?" I waved shyly trying to hide behind Britany who wasn't having any of it and forced me to stand next to her.

"I thought Rachel could join us tonight so we can at least try and get to know her."

"What the hell happened? Brit what did you do to Man-hands?" Santana snapped out of her shook and looked at Britany while Quinn continued to stare which was starting to make me even more self-conscious and fidgety. I could see the Santana and Britany having an mental agreement right now.

"I went over to her house after what she did to Jacob just to check she was okay and don't call her that." The mention of what happened with Jacob brought Quinn back to us.

"Wait what happened with Jacob?" Quinn asked, I looked at her puzzled, how did she not know about what happened.

"Wait why the hell do you have a cast on your arm Berry?" Quinn finally looked at my black cast.

"Didn't Santana tell you? Once the rumour got out Rachel went a little crazy and punched him in the face for posting it."

"You did what?" Quinn looked at me shocked for the second time tonight.

"You may make my life a living hell but not even you deserve what he did." I sighed and fiddled with the loose fitting flannel shirt I had on to cover my arms were Quinn had sketched another rose, which she was proudly wearing. I sighed a little knowing I would never be able to do that without cause a whole lot of issues.

"Why don't we start a movie?" Brit suggested seeing my sigh and feeling the awkwardness between the two Cheerio's and I, we all nodded and moved into the living room.

The movie had finished and the four of us were currently on the floor playing 20 questions, which was more just truth or dare without the dare because we had lost count of how many questions each of us have been asked, currently it was Britany's turn and she had this semi evil look on her face. I could see Santana had a matching smile, what the hell are they planning.

"So Rachel, Quinn this question is for both of you. Do you know who your soulmate is?" I automatically stiffened and glared at Britany as she smirked and snuggled into Santana. Those two were honestly the cutest soulmate couple ever, they've known since the start of high school.

"No." Quinn shook her head, something about her looked sad which broke my heart, I sighed knowing I would have to tell the truth.

"Yes." I nodded, thus shocking both Quinn and Santana for the second time tonight.

"Wait Man-hands you've meet your soulmate?" Santana asked shocked while Brit slapped her arm for calling me Man-hands.

"Umm yeah." I nodded and started to fiddle with the sleeves of my flannel shirt.

"Why have we never meet them? And why do you cover your arms all the time if you know who it is? Its not like the ink link sticks around once you meet."

"Because they don't know who I am." I sighed rolling out of my position, walking over to the bathroom and locking myself in. I sighed and leant against the wall trying to get Quinn's sad face out of my head, someone lightly knocked at the door.

"Rach its me, let me in?" Britany whispered, I slowly unlocked the door letting Britany slip in before locking it again.

"Oh Rach." She pulled me into a hug.

"Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I just forget about her?"

"Rachel she is your soulmate, you can't forget her even if you wanted to. Anyway I have an idea, if you don't want to tell her you could clue her into it."

"What do you mean? I can't directly to talk to her, you know that it's forbidden."

"Well technically it is only forbidden if you don't know who your soulmate is, so you have every right to directly talk to her. She just can't talk back to your and you can't tell her who you are but you can suggest stuff." She smirked and handed me a pen, I looked at it and then looked at her and shook my head.

"I can't Brit, she'll hate me more when she finds out it's me. I can't do that to her."

"Rachel, I've told you she doesn't hate you. Did you not see her face when she said no just before? She is one of the only people in our year level that hasn't found their soulmate."

"I know but when she finds out it's me… Brit I can't it'll ruin her."

"Okay that's it, I didn't want to have to do this." I tried to run out of the bathroom when Brit opened the door to let Santana in but the Latina grabbed my arms and pulled me back closing the door leaving a confused looking Quinn outside.

"Okay Brit what's up?"

"Rachel is Quins soulmate."

"Well yeah, I know."

"Woah, woah what?" I almost shouted.

"When you ran for Glee the other day and Puck grab you I saw the love heart on your shoulder, plus mind link." She gestured between herself and Brit.

"So you're not mad? You don't hate me?" I was so confused right now.

"Look Quinn and I only do the things we did because we have to."

"I can't get her to tell Quinn."

"And you think I can?"

"Mhm." Britany quickly opened the door and left to keep Quinn company.

"Okay, how long have you known Quinn is you soulmate?" I was completely shocked, Santana was actually being kind of nice.

"Oh don't look so shocked I do kind of have a heart even if it is slightly blackened. Now answer the question, how long have you known?"

"Since the start of the last year, after the first slushie facial, I had drawn a flower which had gotten smudged, Quinn had an identical one when she confronted me."

"Wait, you've known since last year and you haven't said anything? Holy shit Berry, do you know how many times I've had to comfort Quinn because she is one of the only people in our year who hasn't found there soulmate yet and here you are preventing that because your too scared to say anything." I knew she was right, Santana is almost always right.

"I can't Santana, she would be miserable."

"Give me your arm Berry." She tried to grab my arm.

"What?" I pulled back holding my arms close to me.

"Give it to me Berry." I slowly let her grab my arm and she pulled the sleeve up to reveal the rose.

"Do you know why she draws that rose almost every day?" She asked, I shook my head. I didn't think there was any really reason other than she got bored during class.

"She draws them because she wants you, her soulmate to know that she cares about them even if they haven't met yet, the other day when you draw the love heart? Every time she looked at it her eyes immediately lit up, and her smile would actually reach her eyes. Like I said before, me and her? We only do the things we do because we have to, imagine what people would do if Quinn and I hadn't claimed you as our punching bag, the two of us we know when we pushing it too far and we stop. "

"It doesn't stop the football team throwing slushes at me."

"I am sorry about that, after today I promise they'll stop. You she follows you in there to make sure you're okay, she might torment you a little but she honestly does care enough to make sure you're okay. You have to tell her Rachel, do it for Quinn because right now she needs her soulmate."

"How? I can't just walk up to her after a year of knowing and say 'hey Quinn so I'm you soulmate, I've known since last year but I've been too scared to tell you'? Sure that'll work out real fine."

Santana then suddenly pulled out a pen from somewhere I didn't want to look, she pulled the cap off and then started writing on my arm before I could stop her.

"Santana what the hell!" I shouted, trying to pull my arm back only for her to pull it back and continue.

"Britany get in here and stop you bloody soulmate!" I shouted only to hear Britany giggle, and Quin sounding overly excited about something.

"Hold still man-hands." Santana whispered before she eventually pulled away, capped her pen and put it back where she had gotten it from. I looked down at my arm and gasped, written in almost neat writing in a paragraph on my forearm were the words.

" _ **So you may think that this is forbidden but I already know who you are, I've known for a little over a year now but I've been too scared to say anything. Would you be disappointed if I was someone you didn't talk to often? Would you be miserable with me if I wasn't someone popular? I want to tell you who I am but I am so scared you'll hate me, I'm sorry."**_

"What the hell Santana?" I whispered.

"You were too scared to do it so I did it for you, now you can start clueing her in." Santana stood up and left the bathroom, leaving me to fix my sleeve and leave the bathroom as well.

"Hey Quinn what's that on your arm?" Santana asked.

"My soulmate wrote to me S!" Quinn replied, her voice was quiet and sad.

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Santana asked looking back at me as if to say that I need to pay attention and that it is my fault, which it is.

"Because they know who I am."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Brit asked.

"It would be if they hadn't known for a year had known for a year! They've known for a year and something I've down has made them too scared to say anything." At that point her voice cracked.

"What do you mean?"

"So you may think that this is forbidden but I already know who you are, I've known for a little over a year now but I've been too scared to say anything. Would you be disappointed if I was someone you didn't talk to often? Would you be miserable with me if I wasn't someone popular? I want to tell you who I am but I am so scared you'll hate me, I'm sorry. B what does that even mean?"

"I don't know Q, but I think if they have written to you then they'll probably start giving you clues or something as to they are instead of having to actually tell you. The big question how do you feel about what they asked?"

"I could never be disappointed or miserable with them, if they're my soulmate, they are for a reason."

My head was reeling with information. Quinn wouldn't be upset if it was me? But… what is going on right now. But surely she would hate me because I've known for a year and I haven't told her.

"What about the fact they've known for a year? Doesn't that upset you?" I asked.

"Well of course but I can't blame them if they've been too scared to say anything because clearly then it's something I've down to make them feel that way." Quinn said as Britany wrapped her arm around her shoulder, I wish I could to that.

"What if was someone like Berry? I bet you would be miserable and disappointed then, I mean for god sacks its man-hands! I even feel sorry for whoever has her a soulmate." Santana laughed, my eyes widen in shock. Not only because of the fact she suggested that I'm Quinn's soulmate but how she did it as well, when not even ten minutes before this she was saying she didn't mean the things she is always saying.

"No not even then, and S don't say those things about Rachel you and I both know there all lies to protect her from the rest of the school." My head snapped towards Quinn.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you not so bad you know. I would actually quite enjoy it if you were my soulmate. But like you said you already know who your soulmate is." Quinn smiled at me, my eyes almost popped out of my head at the statement making all three of them laugh. Santana poked me a few times but I couldn't move, my whole body was frozen in place. Though Quinn seemed to have forgotten that my soulmate also didn't know who I was, just like what our arms said.

"Hey Q I thank you broke her." Santana laughed.

"You could always kiss her! I mean like prince charming does to snow white to wake her up!" Britany teased, I snapped right out of my daze.

"Nope, nope I good. There will be no kiss me!" I jumped up and stood way from the three girls who were know laughing.

"Don't worry Berry your safe." Santana laughed, I grumbled and glared at Santana and Britany who were both having way too much fun for my liking.

Saturday night had been fun despite the teasing down by Britany and Santana. Currently though I'm walking through the halls of the school watching as everyone stared at me confused.

"Is that a new student?" Someone whispered.

"Is that Rachel Berry? What the hell happened to her over the weekend? She looks good." Someone else whispered. I was wearing my new clothes and so far everyone seemed to have noticed, when I noticed the football Jocks walking I froze and scrunched my face up waiting for the frozen dye to hit me. It never came.

"We're not going to throw these at you Rachel." I heard Krofsky say, I opened my eyes and looked at them puzzled.

"Look I just wanted to say that we're sorry, the all of us. We didn't know how it was affecting you, we thought maybe to prove how sorry we are you could throw a slushie at each of us." He said handing me the slushie from his hand, it was grape flavoured which is the hardest to get out.

"No I believe you, I don't have to give slushie facial at you to know that. Thanks' for the offer though." They all nodded before walking away and I threw the slushie in the nearest bin.

"So how does it feel being slushie free" I spun around and came face to face with Quinn.

"Oh umm… it's nice not having to change clothes all of the time. Am I right in assuming that you and Santana had something to do with this?" I asked, she nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled, she opened her arms and offered me a hug, I stepped into them and hugged her. My god it feels amazing hugging her.

"I'll see you later Rach." Quinn pulled back and walked way, once she was out of sight I pulled my sleeve and pulled a pen out and started writing.

" _ **So you stopped the**_ _ **slushie facials**_ _ **? I suppose I should really thank you, those things were freezing and really hard to clean off of white clothing every day."**_

"Writing to Quinn are you?" I looked up in shock and then smiled

"Yeah, thought I would give her another clue and the Football team give ten people a slushie facial daylily basis." I nodded to Santana.

"Clever." She nodded before walking away holding Britany's pinkie with her own. I pulled my sleeve down and capped the pen before putting it in my pocket.

"Hey Rachel what was that about?" Puck asked as he walked up to me.

"Oh, Santana, Brit and I are now kinda close friends. Brit come over to check on me after my broke my hand punching Jacob." I laughed raising my left hand.

"Is that why you have new clothes?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"How are things with you and Quinn?"

"There good, hey can you help me with an idea. Brit and San are helping give her clues by writing stuff on my arm but I want to sing something to her in Glee."

"Easy." He nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Does anyone have anything to sing?" Mr Shue asked, my hand shot up, everyone groaned besides, Brit, Quinn, San and Puck.

"I have something to sing!" I stood up with Puck who moved to grab his guitar and counted me in.

 _ **Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

I swayed slightly and looked at Quinn who was looking at me knowingly, she probably thought my soulmate was Puck because he too hadn't found his.

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this**_

Santana and Brit stood up and started to sing with me, Quinn now looked kind of confused by shrugged and smiled.

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Santana and Brit started to dance while I stood on the sport and continued to sway watching Quinn.

 _ **One step closer  
One step closer**_

 _ **I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

 _ **And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**_

I let the last note draw out while the Glee club started clapping, Puck hugged me.

"If that doesn't get her attention I don't know what will." He whispered before we both bowed.

"That was amazing you four. Rachel, Puck I didn't know you guys were soulmates." Mr Shue clapped, the four of as snorted.

"We're not Mr Shue, my soulmate doesn't know who I am." I said before sitting down, shocking everyone beside Santana, Britany, Quinn and Puck.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know who my soulmate they just don't know who I am and no offence Mr Shue I would really rather not talk about it." I glanced at Quinn who now looked rather confused, I moved and sat down next to Santana and Britany.

"Honestly if she hasn't figured it out now the girl is hopeless." Santana said, I nodded and waited for Glee to end before I went home, pulled the pen that now permanently lives my Pocket, pulled my sleeve up and started writing.

" _ **I have died every day waiting for you. Darling I'm afraid that you won't love like I have loved you for a thousand years. All long I've believed that you would find me and that time would bring your heat to me. I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more but would you love me like I have loved you? We're one step closer."**_

I watched from my locker as Quinn run directly to San and Brit the next day during lunch showing them her arm.

"Look! Look what my soulmate wrote me last night after Glee!" She almost squealed.

"What do you think it means?" Brit asked acting dumb.

"My soulmate is in Glee!"

"So you soulmate is in Glee and got a Slushie Facial daily?"

"So that cuts it down to Kurt, Finn, Mike, Mercedes and Rachel." Quinn clapped her hands happily.

"But Kurt soulmate is Blaine, Mercedes's is Sam and Mike's soulmate is Tina. So basically its either Finn or Rachel. " Santana smiled, putting emphasise on my name.

"Omg!" Quinn said, San's and Brit's faces lit up when the realisation shit Quinn.

"Finn is my soulmate!" Quinn then run of towards the football field where the football team had a lunch time practice. I slowly walked over to them with my head low.

"She'll figure it out eventually." Brit said giving me a small hug along with Santana.

"I don't feel so well guys."

"Do you want us to take you to the nurse's office?" I nodded my head and they walked me there holding me on either side because my whole body didn't feel like it was working.

"Rachel what have you don't this time?" I shook my head and stayed quite.

"Her soulmate semi rejected her." Britany said, the nurse gasped and nodded understandingly, she give the three of a leave pass and Brit and San drove me home.

The three of us were sitting, in my living room on the couch. I was laying on the couch with my head in Brittany's lap, she was gently running her fingers through my hair while Santana was sitting on the floor in front of us holding my hand. We're watching Rent in their efforts to cheer me up but it wasn't really working.

"She'll figure it out eventually." Brit whispered.

"Yeah and when she does she'll hate me and never speak to me again." I groaned.

"If she does that I'll kill the bitch." Santana squeezed my hand and I gave her a sad smile before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Santana said, she let got up and let go of my head before heading to the front door, Brit continued to run her fingers through my head. I paused the movie to hear was being said at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Santana asked, her voice sounded it didn't seem that she was all too pleased with who was ever at the door.

"I need to talk to you and Britany but when I went to your house your mum said you were both here. Speaking of why are you at Berry's house?"

"Sorry can't really talk right now, Rachel had a rough day. Brit and I are trying to cheer her up." I heard shuffling and knew Santana had tried to close the door but it was obvious Quinn had stopped it.

"Let her in Santana." I called, Santana grumbled but I'm assuming Brit said something to convince her because she came flying back into the room and sat down in front of me again, once she was sitting back down she grabbed my hand again and started rubbing circles with her thumb.

"What's wrong Rach? You look like crap?" Quinn said walking into the room.

"Yeah I wonder why." Santana muttered, squeezing my hand.

"That's because I feel like crap, no thanks to you." I tried to pull myself up from the couch only to pushed and pulled back down by Santana and Britany.

"I refuse to let you hide in your room again. It took Brit and I an hour to get you out. You are going to sit here and talk to her or I'll tell her myself." Santana threatened, she stood up and grabbed Brits hand before dragging her up to presumably my bedroom.

"What was that about? Tell me what?" Quinn asked coming to sit next to me.

"I can't do this, just forget it Quinn." I stood up.

"Berry I swear to god! If you don't sit back down this instance I'll go Lima heights on your ass." I heard Santana shout from the kitchen, I weighed my opinions and considered sitting back down but I looked at Quinn who was staring at me with such intensity that I shook my head and took off up to my room.

"DAMN IT BERRY!" I heard Santana shout and she followed me up, I closed my door and locked it just in time as she got up the stairs. I was thankful that my room was sound proof as I climbed through me window onto the balcony that my fathers had made for me when I was 8 because our backyard didn't have any tree's that we could put a treehouse in.

No one pov.

"Any luck" Brittany asked Santana as she came down the stairs into the living room we're she and a confused Quinn were sitting.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure she is on the roof again, god damn it why did her dads have to sound proof that damn room, why couldn't they just make the guest room into a studio room." Santana growled flopping down next to Britany and putting her head on her shoulder.

"Can someone tell me what's going on? What's wrong with Rachel why is she so upset?" Quinn asked from her spot on the floor.

"Her soulmate is an oblivious asshole who practically dumped her without even realising for another guy." Santana snapped making Quinn flinch, who was thankful for Britany being there otherwise she though Santana would have strangled her for no reason.

"Wait who is her soulmate? She never told us."

"Dear god you really are fucking thicker than a brick." Santana growled standing up despite Britany's efforts to keep her seated.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Quinn asked growing frustrated at Santana.

"Think about it Quin, you soulmate got a slushie facial daily and they're in the Glee club." Britany said standing and linking her Pink with Santana to try and calm her down.

"Yeah but everyone in Glee has already found there soulmate besides Fin, who by the way wasn't my soulmate so now I don't know who it could be. But anyway what has this got to do with Rachel and her soulmate?" Quinn asked standing up to move away from Santana who looked like she was shaking with anger.

"You are so OBLIVIOUS!" Santana shouted.

"How?! We went through the list of Glee clubs, Kurt and Blaine, Brit and you , Mercedes and Sam, and Mike and Tina are all soulmates, which left Finn who like I said isn't my soulmate."

"You left someone out there Q." Santana pointed out fully entwining her and Britany's fingers.

"Who"

"Rachel."

"But Rachel already meet her soulmate and if it was me I'm pretty sure she would have said something by now." Quinn shook her head.

"Despite the fact that you tormented her daily and was a basically a straight up bitch to her most of the time." Britany pointed out while Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and showed it to her the writing that was developing on it.

" _ **Have they told you yet? Are you miserable and disappointed that your suck being my soulmate forever?"**_

"Her soulmate also didn't…" Santana started but Quinn cut her off.

"Her soulmate didn't know who she was." She whispered.

"Oh my god…. Oh my god…" Quinn looked at the two girl with a face that was full of mixed emotions like shock, fear, relief and then the last emotion that went across her face was pure sadness. All Santana and Britany could do was nod their heads.

"How do I get onto the roof?" Quinn asked.

"You can get through via the guest room, the window also connect to where she is."

Quinn nodded before ran up the stairs towards the guest room shouting Rachel's name.

" _ **Those two are both hopeless**_ **."** Britany giggled in her head as the two sat down and wrap themselves around each other to get comfortable

" _ **Totally perfect for each other."**_ Santana thought back kissing Britany's forehead before pressing play of the movie, ignoring Quinn's shouts for Rachel to open the window.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please let me know what you think, I have a simular fic that im writing and would love to hear some advice.**


End file.
